


Eyes Up Here

by NovaRain



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, IronStrange, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Had a difficult time drawing Strange's face, but I'm hoping some additional practice will help. Enjoy this older work I did in April. Be sure to come say hi on my tumblr :DMyTumblr





	Eyes Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Had a difficult time drawing Strange's face, but I'm hoping some additional practice will help. Enjoy this older work I did in April. Be sure to come say hi on my tumblr :D
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)

The morning after some late night debauchery, Strange returned to the hotel room with a coffee for Tony, only to find him wrapped in nothing but the Cloak of Levitation. Seemingly bewitched, Strange stepped closer to sneak a peek at what Tony was coyly hiding, earning himself an amused, sleep roughened chuckle.

“My eyes are up here, doc,” says Tony, a second before he reached on tip-toe to give his love a peck on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
